


Hush Now, Little Baby

by LoveReading



Series: Crystals [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Babies, F/M, Family, Fluff, Minor Angst, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Reylo - Freeform, Teething
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveReading/pseuds/LoveReading
Summary: Rey is desperate. Her baby won't stop crying, she needs to shower, and Ben needs to go to work.She calls the only person available to help: her mother-in-law.A light angst, fluffy short Reylo story about the joys of parenthood.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Ben Solo, Leia Organa & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Leia Organa & Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Crystals [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138823
Comments: 20
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this story and song Leia sings are based on the song [Avaloran Lullaby](https://youtu.be/XWNrZHn_ujc) from Disney Channel's "Elena of Avalor". I adjusted the lyrics to fit the story better, but the melody is the same.
> 
> I recommend reading part one of the series "Cover Your Crystal Eyes" before this to understand Ben's relationship with Leia, but maybe it's ok without it?
> 
> CW: teething, reference to breastfeeding complications, unprotected sex, discussion of unplanned pregnancy.

The front door to the Solo house swung open at Leia's knock revealing an extremely disheveled Rey. Her hair was thrown up in messy three buns with whisps falling around her face, her whole body slumping as she opened the door wider. "Thank you soooo much for coming." She shut the door behind Leia. "I didn't know what else to do. Everyone is at work and even Grandad–" 

"Rey." Leia grabbed the young woman's shoulder. "It's alright. Now," she held up a cup holder tray, "where should I put this?"

"Is this..?" Rey took the tray with both hands.

"Your drinks from Galaxy's Edge?" Leia hung her coat on the hook next to the door. "Yes."

"Really?" Rey looked at Leia with wide eyes. "Thank you." Her bottom lip trembled as she turned towards the kitchen, calling over her shoulder. "Ben's upstairs. You can go up, if you like."

"Gwamma!" Aster ran past his mother and grabbed Leia's hand. Not long after Leia officially met Aster the first time and Ben absolutely refused to refer to her as Grandma, he and Rey told Aster who she was. At the next family dinner she was invited to, Aster excitedly ran up to her yelling _Gwamma_. Leia cried, she was so happy.

"Baby got toof!" 

Leia let him tug her up the stairs, carefully watching to make sure he didn't stumble on the steps. That's when she heard the crying coming from the second floor. "A tooth? Oh my!"

"Uh huh. Dis way." Aster let go of her hand at the top of the stairs and took off down the hall. "Baby won't stop cwying!" 

The crying got louder as Leia walked down the hall to the room where Aster disappeared to and now she could hear Ben's shushing. 

"Please drink this, baby girl. I know you're hungry." Ben bounced the wailing baby in his arms, holding a bottle to her lips. "Shhhhhhh."

From her position in the doorway, Leia couldn't tell who looked more upset; Ben or the baby. Milla's face was bright red from crying and she was tugging on her ear while her father, dressed in his suit for work, had bags under his eyes and looked defeated. 

Aster tugged on his father's crisp black pants to get his attention. "Dada! I bwing Gwamma!" 

Ben looked down at Aster, instantly stilling while his eyes slowly turned from his son at his feet to his mother in the doorway. "Mom? What are you doing here?" His tired eyes hardened a bit. Even though they had talked through their problems since Leia moved to Naboo, she felt her son would always be weary around her. Some wounds never fully healed and despite their best efforts, it kept Leia from seeing Ben and his family as much as she would like.

Leia slowly stepped into the room. "Rey asked me to come." 

Ben's eyes narrowed before Milla's crying snapped his attention back to her. "Shhhhhhh." He held the bottle to her mouth. "Please eat something." Milla turned her face away, causing Ben to sigh and set the bottle on the dresser. "We think she might have an ear infection, but she doesn't have a fever. Rey wants to take her to the physician today, if she can shower first." His eyes flicked to Leia. "Which is probably why she called you." He lifted Milla to kiss her gently on the forehead. "I have to go in to work today, but I should be staying here."

"Ben...." Leia's heart cracked a bit when Ben's shoulders slumped. "Can I hold her? She might be teething." 

"Baby got toof!" Aster exclaimed, jumping up and down excitedly, before running out of the room yelling, "Mama!"

"She can't be teething yet." Ben shook his head, opening Milla's mouth with the tip of his finger. "She's too–"

"Too what?

"Young."

Milla's cries calmed to a whimper when she bit down on the fingertip in her mouth.

"Five months isn't necessarily young." Leia followed Ben to the white rocking chair where he heavily plopped down, still gently prodding the baby's mouth with a finger. "Sure it's a little bit early, but not unusual."

"Because you're such an expert?" Ben snapped up at her. "I'm sorry." He shook his head, looking back down at Milla. "I shouldn't have said that."

"I brought your favorite coffee. Why don't you go downstairs? I'll try to get her to eat," Leia suggested.

Ben was already shaking his head no before she finished speaking. "Thanks, but I can't."

"Ben–"

"My baby is in pain and hungry."

"Well then..." Leia pursed her lips, remembering when Ben was a baby and was soothed with breastmilk popsicles. "Does Rey have any milk pumped? You could–"

"No!" Ben cut Leia off. "I know what you're getting at. We use formula."

"You can't freeze formula."

"I. Know. That." Ben forced out through gritted teeth, standing up. "Thank you for coming and bringing coffee, but we'll be fine." He strode over to the dresser, picked up the bottle, and headed towards the door. The loss of her father's finger in her mouth caused Milla to start screaming again. Ben stopped in the doorway, slumping his shoulders. 

"Ben..." Leia carefully approached him. "What's wrong? How can I help?"

"I just..." Ben bounced the baby in his arms. "Aster whined a bit, otherwise he had no trouble with his teeth coming in. I don't know what to do."

"Look at me, Ben." Leia waited for him to turn towards her. "You're going to go downstairs and drink your coffee with your wife then go to work–" she held her hand up when Ben was about to interrupt, "I'll watch Milla for you and Rey can take a bath before we visit the physician. I'm sure they'll have some suggestions."

Ben let out a breath through his nose. "Rey prefers showers," he mumbled.

Leia gave him an impatient look.

"They use less water," he explained, watching Leia for a reply that she did not have. "Fine." 

"Wait..." Leia put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him from leaving. "The baby?" 

Ben paused as if still unsure about his mother's plan before passing his whimpering daughter into Leia's arms. She smiled down at her granddaughter who looked so much like Ben when he was a baby, as said son's steps could be heard stomping petulantly down the stairs. "You look just like your daddy." She brushed some wettness from the baby's cheeks. "And you act just like him too. He didn't like teething either. No he didn't," she cooed in her best grandmother baby voice. "You're so cute." Her fingers tickled Milla's peach striped onsie covered tummy.

Leia wondered why Rey decided not to breastfeed as that might solve all their problems, but she cut off that line of thinking. Ben seemed upset about the subject so she did not want to pry, not wanting to upset him any further.

"What are we going to do with you?" She asked her granddaughter, not expecting any response other than a loud cry, as she walked over to the window where the morning light shone in. Milla's nursery was beautiful with two walls painted in a light pink and green floral pattern.

"Morning is a-rising, so waken to the calm," Leia started singing an Alderaan lullaby, allowing Milla to grab a finger and chew on it. "Don't cry, little baby, cuddle in my arms. The blue birds are a-nestling way up in the trees. The scent of springtime flowers floating in the breeze." 

Leia hummed the melody while she walked over to the dresser where Ben left the bottle then nudged it to the baby's lips. She whimpered, but started drinking. "The big sun is a-shining in the sky above," she continued the song, "Hush now, little darling, bundled up with love."

Milla didn't drink the whole bottle before she started fussing again, but it was... something. Leia paced around the nursery, rag on her shoulder and patting Milla's back to burp her.

When they got downstairs, Aster was sitting on the floor in the lounge hugging his porg doll Ball while that musical porg cartoon played on the holoscreen. Ben sat on the couch, sipping from his coffee cup and other arm wrapped around Rey. She was softly snoring against her husband's shoulder, with a tiny bit of drool on her chin. Ben's suit jacket tossed on the side of the couch and one of Milla's spit cloths on his shoulder made sense now. Leia stood in the entrance watching the scene with a smile on her face. She didn't get to spend much time here, her son still very closed off.

But Milla's crying woke up her mother. "I'm up!" She instantly sat up, looking frantic, and whiping the drool from her mouth. She took a sip of her tea before hopping up from her seat and taking the fussy baby from Leia's arms. "Shhhh it's ok, Stardust." She poked a fingertip into Milla's mouth, probably inspecting for a new tooth. "Do you want to go bouncy in your swing?" 

"I managed to get her to take a bit of milk." Leia waved the bottle in her hand. 

Ben looked relieved. He tossed the spit cloth on the table and rushed over to Leia, hunching over his much shorter mother to hug her. "Thank you." He took the bottle and disappeared into the kitchen.

Leia shook herself out of her daze. That might have been the first time Ben had hugged her in years. "Anyone want to tell me why there are sopping wet clothes on your fresher floor upstairs?" Leia asked.

Rey sat back down on the couch. "I might have pushed Ben in the shower fully clothed this morning."

"I would have been perfectly fine using some of that dry shampoo and quickly washing up in the sink," Ben complained, coming back into the room.

"There was no way I was letting you leave the house after not showering for two days and smelling like sex."

"The water was freezing!" Ben snapped just as Aster enthusiastically yelled, "Sex!" from his spot on the floor.

"I do not want to know anymore," Leia held up her hands.

Ben put his suit jacket back on then crooked a finger. "Come on, Aster. Let's put your shoes on."

Aster kicked out his little legs. "No!"

"Where is he going?" Leia asked.

"Daycare," Ben answered, glaring at Leia when she gave him a confused look. "We're trying to keep his routine, which has gotten thrown off enough the last few days by his sister."

Aster was on his feet now, stomping to a series of _no no no_. If he wasn't the spitting image of his father... 

Ben knelt down in front of him, resting his hands on the bouncing toddler's shoulders. "It would help mommy and," he leaned in to whisper, "we can get ice cream later." 

Aster ran out of the room. "Bye bye, Mama!"

"I heard that!" Rey gave her husband a stern look. That look wives get when their husbands have a crazy idea. Leia would know. Han has received that look many times.

"Reeeyyy," Ben groaned, standing up. "I can't handle anything else today. I can't. And I'll probably want to punch a wall after work, so the ice cream is more for me." He bent back down quickly to give Milla a kiss and nuzzle her tear-stained cheek.

Rey practically swooned at the sight, melting into her husband's kiss when Ben came over to kiss her goodbye. "Get me some double chocolate chip?"

Ben stilled, lips hovering over hers. "You're not pregnant again, are you?"

"Kriff, no!" Rey hesitated, seemingly deep in thought, then grabbed the back of his head to capture his lips again. "I love you," she mumbled against his lips, "and I'll miss you."

Leia cleared her throat.

"Right." Ben cleared his throat. "I love you, too." He pressed one last kiss to Rey's cheek then walked over to Leia to give her a quick awkward hug. It was more like a stiff back pat. "Bye, Mom."

Rey blew out a breath after the front door closed and stood up. "You really don't mind being here? The physician isn't expecting us until just before lunch so–"

"Rey!" Leia cut off her rambling. "It's fine. Go shower and I'll watch the baby."

Rey's face crumpled. She looked close to tears. "Thank you."

Once Rey went upstairs and Leia made sure Milla was as ok as she could be considering she was teething, Leia busied herself cleaning the kitchen and flipping through the holo channels. The cartoon porg show had to go.

Rey wasn't gone long when Leia heard a shuffling of feet behind her. While cleaned up and much more put together, Rey still look exhausted and defeated. 

"Do you feel better now?" Leia asked, watching Rey linger near the couch.

"Yes. No." Rey groaned, scrubbing her hands down her face.

"What's wrong? I think you have time for a nap."

Rey shook her head. "No, no. It's not that. I'm so stupid!"

Leia turned down the sound on the news program she was watching and turned sideways on the sofa. "You gotta give me more than that, honey. Why do you think you're stupid?"

"Because..." Rey took a couple quick breaths, "I've been forgetting to take my birth control. We went with the daily pill because the implant was..." Her whole body shook. "Let's just say I'm never getting that again." She palmed her flat stomach. "Ben's sperm could be fertalizing my egg right now."

Leia bit her lip. She would rather talk about anything else. Anything other than her son's sex life with her daughter-in-law. "Would you prefer your mother right now?"

Rey took a seat on the end of the sofa, hands still on her stomach. "I _just_ got my body back. And we don't have more flower names yet! Would we call this one Fern?" She looked down sadly at her stomach. "Hello, little Fern."

Leia tugged on Rey's arm and squeezed her hand. "You might not be pregnant. The physician can check today, hmm?"

"Why does that man have to be so kriffing irresistible?" Rey smacked her forehead with the heel of her hand. "Seeing him with our baby _does things_ to me. Then we've been sidetracked with a fussy baby so I forgot my pills, but our libido just doesn't care about that or how tired–"

"Rey? Your mother?" Leia tried asking again.

Rey slumped, looking over at her daughter who was still lightly pouting, though content enough to be swinging. "Mum has a class now. I'm so sorry, Leia. I'm rambling." Her eyes widened and cheeks flushed red.

"Go take a nap, Rey."

"Ok." Rey nodded, standing up. "There's more forumla in the fridge and storybooks on the holopad and–"

Leia stood up too, grasping Rey's shoulders. "Believe it or not, because goodness knows what my son has told you, but I know how to care for a baby. I was there for him then, though eventually I wasn't... He wouldn't remember." She made the biggest mistake of her life thinking her small child would be ok left alone so much. "Let me help. I want to help you."

Rey beamed, eyes looking a bit glassy. "Get me up in an hour? Or if Milla gives you trouble?"

"Of course." Leia spun her, giving her a nudge.

"Um, her favorite toy is the light up bar. It's on the playmat." Rey called over her shoulder. "She can't roll from her tummy to back yet, but–"

"Rey!"

"She's kicking a lot, so move the other toys out of her way."

"Rey!"

"Except the light up bar."

"Rey!"

"Oh!" Rey rushed back into the room. "She _hates_ being taken out of her swing, but will stop screaming if you show her something that lights up or give her the orange porg. Aster picked it out."

"Rey." Leia pointed towards the stairs.

Rey's mouth snapped shut and she left, finally her footsteps sounding up the stairs."

"Alright." Leia clapped, turning to Milla. "What do you want to do?" Leia went to lift her out of the swing and her ears were met by a loud scream. "Ok, mommy was not exaggerating."

The colorful playmat was in the middle of the room in front of the coffee table. Leia's eyes bounced around the assorted toys while her arms bounced the crying baby, looking for what could be considered a light up bar. "Maybe..." She put Milla on her tummy in front of a rainbow piano thing. "Careful." She moved the orange porg away from Milla's kicking foot. The baby started poking at the toy, the colors lighting up with musical sounds. 

"What's this?" Leia sat down and picked up what looked to be a toy flight console. It had a steering wheel, levers, and buttons. Leia pushed one and jumped when the toy yelled _lightspeed_. Han must have picked that one. She would go to Canto Bight and bet credits on it.

Leia put back down the flight toy away from Milla's legs just as a plush sea creature with rainbow tentacles slid when Milla kicked it away from her. "You're going to be rolling over in no time aren't you," Leia cooed down to her. But Milla was paying no attention to her grandmother, too focused on pushing the red and orange buttons... and starting to fuss about something.

"What's wrong, little one? Does your tooth hurt?" Leia spun the ball in the middle of the toy, but the rattling and music didn't help. She lifted the crying baby in her arms, giving her a finger to chew. Hopefully the physician knew some better remedies. Her sweet, sweet granddaughter. Even with the painful teething, Leia was so happy to be here in this moment. So grateful her son and his wife were giving her a chance to be Grandma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is rated E for my very first smut scene in the next chapter. Please be gentle because I am nervous, but Rey and Ben INSISTED on including it.
> 
> The next chapter is mostly written. I'm a bit held up on some concluding sentences, but will hopefully get it up soon.
> 
> Thanks for reading and all that jazz!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My very first smut scene, incoming! It's short and is what I felt comfortable writing, so... whew. It's there. I'm nervous!
> 
> CW: teething, reference to breastfeeding complications, unprotected sex, discussion of unplanned pregnancy.

"Hi, honey! We're home!" Ben kicked the front door shut and set Aster on his feet. He was clutching a bag with a small tub of ice cream and packet of sprinkles that he picked out for _Gwamma_. Ben might have over induldged his soon to be three year old so close to dinner, but Aster was happy and not screaming his head off like his sister. And after a long stressful day of meetings about that accident with a Nabooian cruiser that tresspassed into Hutt controlled space? Ben was counting this as a victory.

Ben managed to tug off Aster's shoes and jacket before he took off down the hallway with his bag, probably looking for Leia. He kicked his own shoes off before following Aster where he was bouncing in the kitchen. Leia was at the counter, spoon hovering over a mug, watching him with an amused expression.

"Ice cweam! Ice cweam!" Aster held up his bag to his grandmother. "Foh you."

Ben nodded when Leia looked to him with a questioning look then took the bag. "You got me ice cream?" She opened it up and peeked inside, lips twitching. "Thank you, Aster. I can't wait to try it."

"He got you his favorite," Ben explained, moving to the freezer to put away the ice cream in his own bag. "Muja fruit with sprinkles. Are you staying for dinner? I can put that in the freezer."

"Yum yum yummy!" Aster buzzed around in circles.

Ben cringed watching him. "I think Rey might kill me."

"She would have to be awake to kill you," Leia laughed. "And I would love to stay for dinner, if you don't mind. You could use some rest and I can watch the little ones." She nodded to Aster, who was now sitting on the floor banging a wooden spoon on a pot with another pot on his head like a hat and singing about baby porgs.

Ben nodded, resigned to his fate of his wife potentially killing him, and added Leia's ice cream to the freezer. "Milla ok?" He asked after slamming the freezer shut. "I don't hear crying."

Leia winced at a particularly loud bang on Aster's pot. "She was able to eat more this afternoon and is napping now. The physician suggested some cold things for her to chew on and it helped. She has a painkiller you can give her, but Rey is reluctant to give her that unless she can't sleep or refuses to eat despite the physician assuring her it's perfectly safe. Oh! And her pregnancy test came back negative, by the–"

"Shit!" Ben jumped, interrupting her. "Why did she need a karking pregnancy test?!"

Leia pointed to the toddler banging away on a pot. "Language, Ben!"

Ben waved a dismissive hand. "He can't hear me. Why did Rey think she was pregnant? And where is she anyway?"

"She was upset after you left when she realized she had been forgetting her pills. And she's upstairs napping. Poor thing is exhausted."

Ben looked to the ceiling, hands on hips and blowing out a heavy breath. "Shit. And we've been–"

"Ben!" Leia whisper yelled.

"Can you watch him?" Ben jutted his chin towards his son. "Maybe get him to color instead?"

"That's why I'm here."

"Ok, um." Ben nodded to himself. "His coloring books are in there." He jabbed a thumb over his shoulder towards the lounge. "All his markers and crayons are washable but they need–"

"Ben," Leia stopped his rambling, "we'll be fine."

"No, let me finish. His markers need to stay At. The. Table." Ben jabbed his palm with a finger. "Don't let him wander off with one." He lost count the number of times he had to wipe down doors and walls because Aster snuck a marker upstairs.

"Should I be afraid to ask why?"

Ben nodded. "We made the mistake of getting him bath time markers and now he likes to color on _all the walls_ when he has no paper."

"Ben, you need to be firm. Get one of those holopad coloring–"

"Mom, he's three. Just don't yell at him, ok? Let me or Rey handle it."

Leia held her hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright. Keep all markers here. I got it."

"Ok. Thanks, Mom." Ben spun on his heel and hurried upstairs. He tiptoed into the nursery, gently running his fingertips over Milla's soft black hair. He smiled, happy she looked to finally be peacefully sleeping.

When Ben got to their room, Rey was curled up on the bed on top of the covers getting drool all over his pillow. He closed the bedroom door, locking it too, not wanting to be interrupted then walked over to the bed and sat on the edge.

Rey stirred awake when Ben's finger swiped at the drool by the corner of her mouth. "Hey."

"Hey, scavenger." Ben leaned down to peck her lips, then got up to change out of his suit. "Mom said you took a pregnancy test?" He asked, unbottoning his shirt and tossing it in the hamper.

Rey's eyes traced his movements, watching him swap his slacks for much more comfortable black lounge pants and a gray t-shirt. "Um..." she cleared her throat, clearly getting flustered, "yes. I'm so stupid. I forgot to take my pills."

Ben climbed on top of her, careful to not crush her under his weight. "You're not stupid. You're a mom. We've been busy."

Rey snorted, fiddling with the waistband of his pants while he peppered her face with kisses. "That's one way to put it..." Her legs slowly came up to wrap around his hips.

"But you're not." Kiss to the corner of her mouth. "Pregnant." Kiss to the other side. "So we're fine." He paused, searching her eyes.

"Well..." Rey tugged him down to her further with her legs and they both sighed at the contact. "I got off my regimen so the physician said we need to be careful for a bit?"

Ben rocked his hips into hers. "Don't say condoms."

"I didn't say it!" Rey bit her lip.

"Shit, I hate those karking things." Ben replaced her teeth with his lips, still rocking his hips, causing them to both moan.

Rey pulled away slightly breathless. "You didn't have to sit there during this appointment while the physician talked to you about sex and ovulation with your mother-in-law right there. Which I am, by the way. Ovulating."

Ben was about to shower his attention to his wife's beautiful, now blushing neck, but abruptly pulled back instead to stare at her in horror.

Rey laughed loudly. "Your face!"

"I think I'm going to be sick." Ben gulped down some air, his hard-on rapidly deflating.

"Aww," Rey giggled, brushing some hair out of Ben's face, "poor baby."

"Very." Ben pouted at her. He climbed off the bed and went into the fresher to splash some cold water on his face.

"It's probably for the best anyway." Rey's voice grew louder until she was pressing herself against Ben's back, wrapping her arms around him. "You probably shouldn't be trying to seduce your wife with your mother in the house." 

"I'm trying to seduce you?" Ben's eyes fluttered closed and he grabbed Rey's wrist to direct her hand further into his pants. "I think you got that backwards, scavenger."

"Don't call me that." Rey pulled her hand from Ben's grasp and scooched around him, allowing him to lift her to sit on the counter. "I thiiiiiink," she bit that bottom lip again and pulled Ben's hips closer with her legs, "you," she jabbed his chest with a finger, "are trying to distract me."

Ben gave her his best signature, smoldering smirk. "It's working." He leaned in, going for that neck he had so wanted to suck on earlier.

Rey's head tipped to the side. "How much... how much ice cream did you give him and... of kriff." She moaned when Ben didn't let up. "Aaaand... what song is he performing on my pots?"

Ben stilled, sighing and regretfully pulling away. Caught. "I missed my tits." He squeezed the right one.

"Is he going to eat dinner?" Rey grasped his hand, replacing her breast with her hand to twine her fingers with his.

"Maybe? I let him get one of those cookie dipper sundaes." Ben used his other hand to squeeze her left breast. "Your double chocolate chip is in the freezer because I love you."

Rey sighed, running her fingers through Ben's hair. "How bad was work that you needed a cookie dipper sundae and felt guilty about eating it in front of your son so you got one for him too?"

Ben's lips twitched. "I hate the Hutts."

"My poor husband." Rey brushed her lips against his, but nudged him away when he tried to deepen the kiss. "You had your ice cream and your children are happy aaaaand," she covered his pouting lips with her fingers, which he licked, "your mother is downstairs."

Ben backed away, adjusting himself. And yawning. A yawn so big he tried to hide it behind his fist.

Rey hopped off the counter. "Sexy. Someone needs a nap."

"Ice cream, sex, nap, dinner." Ben counted off on his fingers. "That order."

"Weeeelllll..." Rey trailed out of the fresher, "You had your ice cream, sex this morning, dinner is soon, so how about that nap?" She stopped on Ben's side of the bed, turning to him with an expectant look as if to say, _well get in_.

"That was hours ago. It was still dark outside," Ben complained, eyeing the tent in his pants no amount of adjusting could hide.

"Later." Rey leaned up to kiss him, careful not to press into his front.

Ben sighed, sitting down on the bed and flipping his pillow over so Rey's drool was on the bottom and then laid down on his side. "Join me?" He crooked his finger.

"Beennnnn," Rey whined, but still crawled into his arms, "I want to. I really do. But I have to start dinner and your mother–"

Ben cut her off with a kiss, rolling her onto her back. "New rule. We do not say the m-word in this bed." He rolled his hips into hers, groaning.

Rey giggled, _not at all_ the reaction he was going for. "Milla? That m-word?"

"Rey." Ben gave her his best serious look because this was a serious moment. "How often do we get this chance?" Never. The answer was never. Sometimes a family member would babysit for the day or overnight, but they hadn't had an after work romp since before they were married.

Ben could see in her eyes the moment she gave in. "Ok. But we need to be quick." Rey tugged the waistband of his pants and boxer briefs down just enough and oh sweet relief when her hand wrapped around him.

"Lift your hips," Ben mumbled into her mouth, plunging his tongue in and tugging down her pants and underwear. They got stuck near her knees, so he sat up to pull them all the way off and tossed them somewhere over his shoulder. His fingers found her center, grinning at the wettness he found there while he pumped his cock with his other hand. "On your knees, scavenger."

Rey flipped over and buried her face into his pillow, sticking her ass in the air. He gave it a light smack, causing her to squeak, before sliding his length along her folds and pushing in. "Euunnnggghhh." He pumped in and out of her quickly, hands grasping her hips. They were both almost there, the only sounds being the squelching slap of their quick lovemaking and their quiet, breathless moans that come with the experience of first sneaking around your girlfriend's parents' house and then living with a toddler.

"Mama!" Said toddler called from outside their room. The door handle jiggled. "Dadaaaa!" More jiggling followed by knocking. "It's me!"

"Shit, shit, shit," Ben whisper yelled, not stopping. "You almost there?"

"Yessss. Don't stop." Rey moaned a little too loudly. "Mummy's coming!" She lifted her head, yelling.

Ben's fingers found her clit. "Yes she is."

"Ben! Please tell me you locked the door," she mumbled into her pillow then screamed into it when she hit her orgasm.

Ben nodded even though she couldn't see him. "Yeeaahhh."

The knocking thankfully stopped and Ben's own release quickily followed. He pumped into her a few more times before collapsing on top of her. They laid there a couple minutes breathing heavily, Ben tracing lazy circles on Rey's hip.

"I should put my pants back on." Rey climbed out of bed. "Where are they?"

Ben waved vaguely towards the end of the bed and grabbed some tissues to clean himself up, tossing them into the bin by his nightstand then flopping onto his back.

"You!" Rey pointed from the fresher doorway. "Go check on him." She closed the door.

"He probably ran back downstairs when we didn't answer." Ben got up and pulled up his underwear and pants. Halfway through his checklist and he really wanted his nap next. He yawned, popping his head out the door looking left and when he looked right, did a double take. Aster was sitting on the floor drawing orange circles on the wall.

"Rey!" Ben called over his shoulder. "Can you bring out the cleaning wipes?" He shuffled into the hall, crouching next to Aster.

"Dada! Wook!" Aster flung his arms up, swiping Ben's cheek with his marker. "Ball!"

Ben touched his cheek, his fingertips coming back orange. "I see that. Does Grandma know you took a marker upstairs?" 

Aster looked from the marker to his father and shook his head no. "Uh uh. She tolded me to put away, but I not... not finished!"

Ben lifted him to his feet. "Are you supposed to color on the walls, Starflower?"

Aster shook his head no again. "I sowry, Dada."

Ben squeezed him tight and kissed his cheek. "Can you give your marker to Grandma? Maybe she'll read you a story. Mommy will be downstairs soon."

Aster's face lit up into a huge grin. "Otay, Dada!" And he ran down the hall, down the stairs, yelling, "Gwamma! Can we wead Baby Porg?"

"Aster, what did I tell you about taking your markers upstairs?" Leia must have been waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Ben could imagine her standing there sternly with her hands on her hips. He hoped not too sternly. Getting angry wasn't going to help.

Something hit Ben in the side of the head, making him jump. A small square packet bounced to the floor. The condom. They forgot about that. "We need to remember that next time." Rey told him, sitting down next to him. "Oh." Was all she said when she noticed the wall. She wordlessly handed him the package of wipes.

"Would it be so bad?" Ben asked, picking up the little packet that hit him. "If you were pregnant? I freaked out earlier, but... you should probably take another test." He cringed, remembering that she mentioned she had no birth control in her system to prevent her from ovulating. "You got pregnant with Aster and Milla right away." 

Rey's head thunked to his shoulder. "Another baby wouldn't be the worst, no, which is why I'm not taking any emergency pills, but I would prefer not to get another lecture from my m-word about unprotected sex." She was quiet a moment. "We weren't even going to think about having another baby until Milla turns one. That's the plan."

"Right. We'll be more careful." Ben tilted Rey's chin up to give her a sweet kiss on the lips.

"What _is_ that?" Rey eyed his cheek after they pulled away.

"Your son got me."

"That would be a badass scar if it wasn't orange. Hand me a wipe." Rey held a hand out.

Ben gave her the condom instead and snickered when she gave him her impatient wife glare. "Fine. Here." He gave her a wipe and took one for himself.

"Come here, sweetheart." Rey turned Ben's face towards her and gently wiped his face clean. 

Ben closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Rey's fingers caressing his face. "Can I nap right here? I'm so exhausted."

"You should probably clean up your son's masterpiece first." Rey kissed the top of his head as she stood up. "I'm going downstairs to start dinner." 

Ben pouted at her, watching her walk away, fondly remembering how her ass wiggled in his face while she weeded the milla flower garden the day they met. He cleared his throat, not wanting another tented pants situation, then got to work wiping down the wall. He figured this was his punishment for successfully seducing his wife so she wouldn't be upset about Aster eating too much ice cream before dinner. Perhaps not as successful as he thought, considering he was cleaning orange marker off the wall because the artist's parents were a little _occupied_. Occupied being very, very irresponsible, but it felt so very right.

Wall all clean, Ben went into their fresher to put away the wipes and condom. He was washing his hands when Milla's crying broke the quiet so he quickly dried his hands on a towel and hurried to her nursery. "I got her!" He called down the stairs.

On his way past the hallway fresher, it looked like someone hung his wet clothes from the shower rod. He shivered at the memory of ice cold water hitting him in the face.

"Do you want your mommy?" Ben lifted Milla from her crib and tucked her into his arms, leaving the room to go downstairs. She was screaming her head off again, which stopped some once he put his finger in her mouth. "Mommy makes everything better."

Ben could hear the music and Leia's voice reading Aster a story in the lounge, the sounds getting louder as he got closer. 

"Baby Porg plays the marimba and sings as well!" Leia read, holding out the holopad so Aster could see. He hugged his stuffed porg Ball with both arms, bouncing slightly in his spot on the couch.

Leia paused before tapping to the next screen, raising an eyebrow when she noticed Ben. It's almost as if _she knew_ what he and Rey were doing upstairs, so Ben held Milla close like a shield and was about to hurry into the kitchen.

"Porg family song. Doo. Doo. Doo..." Leia squinted at the screen. "How many doos?"

"No, no no, Gwamma! You halfta sing dis part!" Aster exclaimed with a frown on his face.

Leia looked from the holopad to Aster then to Ben. "Do I really? How do you sing a doo?"

Aster nodded, very serious. "Wike dis, Gwamma! _Porg family song doo-doo-doo-doo-doo! Join along doo-doo-doo-doo-doo!_ "

Ben's lips twitched as he walked into the kitchen. Baby Porg was a bit... much... but it was Aster's favorite, like many children in the galaxy. Parents on many worlds were slowly going insane. If only everyone knew it was taking down the great former Senator Organa.

Rey was standing at the kitchen counter, spoon shoved in her mouth and ice cream container in front of her. Her eyes widened when she saw Ben.

"What are you doing?" Ben asked, eyebrow raised.

Rey tossed her spoon in the sink and put the lid on the container before putting it in the freezer. "Making dinner."

Ben snuck up behind her just as she closed the freezer. "Looks like you're eating ice cream. Before dinner." He spoke in her ear.

Rey scooched away from him, plucking a... yellow thing off the drying rack by the sink. "Give her this. It's a teething ring." She held it out.

Ben removed his finger from Milla's mouth, wincing and shaking his hand out because that tiny tooth hurt, and took the teething... ring. "Rey, I don't know if my cock scrambled your vocabulary, but this is not a ring."

Ring shape or not, Milla didn't seem to care. Her hands held onto the yellow pieces and she stuck a side in her mouth, chewing happily.

"Don't say that word in front of the baby." 

"What word?"

"C.O.C.K.," Rey spelled out.

"You can't be serious," Ben argued. "She's a baby. She has no idea what I'm saying."

"Oh really, mister refuses to have S.E.X. with his pregnant wife when the baby is kicking because they can see? That's banthashirt." She stomped her foot, hands on hips.

"Did you just say _banthashirt_?" Ben snorted. "And my cock was practically in their faces. It was weird."

"Ben!" Rey threw her hands up, exasperated. "C.O.C.K.!"

They both stood there, eyes narrowed while Milla continued chewing on her yellow thing, completely unaware of her parents bickering.

"Anyway." Rey rolled her eyes, breaking the silent standoff. "It's technically a teething lemon. The physician thought she would hold something like this better. I put a couple in the freezer for before we give her a bottle. I'd rather not feed her by syringe." Rey stepped closer, running a hand over their baby's hair.

Ben watched her a moment. "What's wrong?"

"I just... I'm her mother. I should be able to do more to help her."

"Rey–"

"No." Rey swiped a tear away, watching Milla chew on her lemon. "We might have to feed our baby with a syringe and give her painkillers because my boobs don't work."

"Hey." Ben reached out with his free hand to squeeze one. "Don't diss my tits." 

Rey smacked his hand away, but she was laughing now. "This is why ice cream exists. I needed that today."

Ice cream. Not wine. Not whiskey. Because unlike their friends their ages, they were parents and ate away their problems instead with things like cookie dipper sundaes. And Rey? She was a lightweight, so indulging in wine when she was busy being mom would be a bad idea. She slept away their entire wedding night after only a bit of champagne. 

"Could the test have been wrong? You usually don't eat chocolate ice cream." 

"Yes." Rey stepped away to pull a container of cheese out of the fridge. "That's why the physician also did a droid scan. The scans are 100% accurate, remember?" She flipped open the pantry door, taking out a container and setting it on the counter. "Buuuut... you could have knocked me up earlier. I'm so glad we don't have a judgy physician." 

Ben snorted. His wife didn't look glad with how she slammed a pan on the stove. They might have also had pregnancy scare a few weeks after Milla was born.

Rey moved from the stove to the fridge, taking out two more containers. "Can you put some of these on the plates?" She put them down on the counter next to a stack of plates, popping the lids off, not waiting for Ben to answer as she moved back to the stove.

"Do you want to help Daddy?" Ben asked, looking down at Milla. She gurgled around her lemon. "I thought so." 

Ben used his free hand to lay the plates out and plucked a few sliced carrot sticks out of the container, putting a few on each plate. He then moved to the fruit container using a spoon to scoop out the balls of cantaloupe. When Aster saw where _cubed_ cantaloupe came from... a giant sliced up round piece of fruit... he cried and cried, refusing to eat it until Uncle Hux gave them a melon baller. Aster was amazed seeing the giant ball become tiny ones. It was now his favorite fruit.

"Dada! Dada!" Aster ran into the kitchen, Leia right behind him. 

"Ben, let me finish that." Leia rushed in. "You're holding a baby."

"It's fine, Mom. I'm used–" Ben let go of a lid like it was on fire when Leia grabbed it right out of his hand, "...to it."

"DADA!" Aster yelled from his chair at the table, swinging his legs impatiently. "Where is Sister Porg?"

Ben rocked Milla in his arms, thinking. He was happy to be holding a not screaming baby. "Um... Baby Porg's family doesn't have a sister."

"Why?"

Leia laughed quietly behind the open fridge door and Ben turned briefly to glare at her.

"I have a sister." Aster continued, still swinging his legs.

"Well, I don't have a sister. It's just me like Baby Porg," Ben told him, hoping that would end his curiosity. Was three too young to ask where babies came from? He was too tired for any detailed lines of questioning.

"Why?"

Apparently, his son was not a quitter.

Ben grinned, an idea coming to him. "That's a very good question. Why don't you ask Grandma?"

A loud clang came from somewhere behind him. Aster jumped. Ben did too. It was Rey, laughing and struggling transferring quesidillas from her pan to a cutting board. "Sorry, sorry!"

"Uh ohhhhh. Mama make mess!"

"It's fine, Starflower." Rey put her pan back on the stove. "Mummy didn't make a mess. My pan just slipped. Are you hungry?" She started cutting Aster's food into strips. He still liked dunking.

"I want ice cweam, pwease." Aster asked sweetly.

Ben hugged the baby to him like a shield... again... when Rey narrowed her eyes at him while handing him Aster's plate.

"Baby Porg, doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo. Want ice cweam, doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo." Aster sang loudly.

"Don't you want dinner?" Ben sat down across from him, sliding him his plate. He adjusted Milla on his lap. Rey called his hands human baby restraints. "Mommy made it for you. Doesn't it look yummy?"

Aster scooted onto his knees, looking down at his plate. 

"Mmmmmm." Leia sat down next to Aster. "This looks delicious!" She dunked a quesadilla in some salsa and took a bite. "Yum!"

Aster watched her with wide eyes and gasped. "I want dat one!"

Thankfully they knew by now to make identical plates because Aster loved to trade and needed his food in smaller bites. So Leia switched her portioned, quesadilla strip plate with Aster's. They were exactly the same, except for one strip with a bite missing.

Rey set two plates on the table and sat next to Ben. "Try not to drop food on her."

"You know I won't." Ben picked up a carrot, munching on that first. 

"Hey." Rey nudged him, leaning in to whisper. "This is kind of nice, isn't it?"

Ben looked around the table, smiling at Leia trying to get Aster to say _cantaloupe_. It _was_ nice. They had weekly family dinners at the Andor house that Leia sometimes went to, but this felt different. He couldn't remember the last time he had dinner with his mother in his home. "Mom?"

"Hmm?" Leia asked, sipping from a glass of water.

"Do you think. Maybe." Ben gulped, feeling nervous. "Can we do this again sometime?"

Leia paused, glass hovering over the table before finally setting it down. "I would love that."

Ben smiled so big he felt it in his entire face. Rey nudged him again, smiling too, and he leaned down to peck her lips with a kiss. It was only less than a year ago that Leia came barreling unexpectedly into their lives and Ben had wanted nothing to do with her, still so angry. He was _still_ angry this morning when he thought she should leave, but it seems she meant it when she said she wanted to be more active in his life. If that meant more moments like this, Ben would gladly and hopefully take it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to add more short stories to this series, but this is all I've got for now. Open to suggestions, hopes, and dreams!
> 
> Thanks for stopping by for more of the Solo family!
> 
> If you're following my Life Day fic, Rey is in the middle of a visit with Luke Skywalker at the Jedi Temple. I have no idea when it will be posted, but it's coming.


End file.
